A-ha
A-ha & Duran Duran is an unofficial limited edition MP3 CD compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in Russia. About the album This is a MP3 CD that can be played on personal computers and compatible CD players. The first part of the album are tracks by A-ha, a New Wave/Synthpop band from Norway founded in 1982 by Morten Harket (vocals), Magne Furuholmen (keyboards), and Pål Waaktaar (guitars). The compilation features all the songs from the band's seventh album Lifelines, released in 2002. The second part are Duran Duran tracks, compiled from 1981 to 2000. The compilation includes several 12" versions, including "Union of the Snake" (Monkey Mix) that's also available on Strange Behaviour and the Singles Box Set 1981-1985. Band connections include "The Living Daylights" by A-ha and Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill", two Bond themes co-written by John Barry and released during the 1980s. Track listing A-ha #"Take On Me" #"Hanging High And Low" #"Living A Boys Adventure Tale" #"Love Is Reason" #"I Dream Myself Alive" #"Scoundrel Days" #"The Swing of Things" #"October" #"Manhattan Skyline" #"Maybe Maybe" #"Salt Rains of April" #"Stay on These Roads #"The Blood That Moves The Body" #"This Alone Is Love" #"The Living Daylights" #"Theres Never A Forever Thing" #"Out of Blue Comes Green" #"You'll End Up Crying" #"Crying In The Rain" #"Early Morning" #"I Call Your Name" #"Slender Name" #"East of the Sun" #"Sycamore Leaves" #"Waiting For Love" #"Cold River" #"The Way We Talk" #"Rolling Thunder" #"Seemingly Nonstop, July" #"Dark In The Night For All" #"Move To Memphis" #"Cold As Stone" #"Angel In The Snow" #"Locust" #"Down In Darkness" #"Sweet It Was" #"Lamb To The Slaughter" #"Between Your Mama And Yourself" #"Memorial Beach" #"Minor Earth Major Sky" #"Little Black Heart" #"Velvet" #"Summer Moved On" #"The Sun Never Shone That Day" #"To Let You Win" #"The Company Man" #"Thought That It Was You" #"I Wish I Cared" #"Barely Hanging On" #"You'll Never Get Over Me" #"I Won't Forget Her" #"Mary Ellen Makes The Moment" #"Lifelines" #"You Wanted Mores" #"Forever Not Yours" #"There's So" #"Time And Again" #"Did Anyone Appoach You" #"Afternoon High" #"Oranges On Appletrees" #"A Little Bit" #"Less Than Pure" #"Turn The Lights Down" #"Cannot Hide" #"White Canvas" #"Dragonfly" #"Solice" Duran Duran #"Someone Else Not Me" #"The Reflex" #"Union of the Snake" #"A View to a Kill" #"Lava Lamp" #"Planet Earth" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Hold Back the Rain" #"Rio" #"The Wild Boys" #"Ordinary World" #"Pop Trash Movie" #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"Electric Barbarella" #"Girls on Film" (Night Version) #"Kiss Goodbye" #"Serious" #"New Religion" (Night Version) #"Skin Trade" #"Hallucinating Elvis" #"New Moon on Monday" #"The Sun Doesn't Shine Forever" #"Playing With Uranium" #"Last Day on Earth" #"Notorious" #"Mars Meets Venus" #"My Own Way" (Night Version) #"Come Undone" #"Fragment" #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Night Version) #"Lady Xanax" #"Planet Earth" (Night Version) #"Rio" (12" Dance Version) #"The Reflex" (Dance Mix) #"Starting to Remember" #"Save A Prayer" #"Union of the Snake" (Monkey Mix) Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums Category:Unofficial albums Category:MP3 albums Category:Unknown Labels